Celui qui rencontrait tout le monde
by mimi-G
Summary: L' accouchement de Monica, l' apparition de nouveaux personnages.... VENEZ VOIR pour savoir la suite...
1. Default Chapter

( Partie 1) Celui qui rencontrait tout le monde.  
  
Un hôtel de Chicago, février 2007  
  
-Allô Ursula ? -. -Oui ,c'est Phoebe.Phoebe Bouffay.Ta s?ur Ursula, ta s?ur !!! -. -En fait je t'appelle sûrement un peu trop tard mais j'ai oublié de le faire avant de partir.Avec tous ses préparatifs, ses avions a prendre, le coq et le canard a faire garder.Enfin bref je vais en venir a l'essentiel, j'y arrive, tu sais bien que j'ai toujours tendance a digresser , a changer de sujet.. oui , oui, bref je vais me marier dans moins de quatres heures je deviendrai Phoebe ex Bouffay, épouse du célèbre Joseph Tribbianni alias le docteur Drake Ramorey dans « Les jours de notre vies ».Donc si ça te dis,je te donnes l'adresse. Mais bon c'est a Chicago donc je ne pense pas que tu auras le temps d'arriver avant la fin de soirée. -. -ça ne t'intéresses pas ?Tant pis ! Phoebe raccrocha et pris l'air dépité, elle regarda ses amis et dit : -Vous, vous rendez compte, ma seule famille c'est ma s?ur elle est la seule parente qui me reste, a part bien sûr ma vrai mère que je ne connaissais pas et qui étais la meilleure amie de ma mère morte qui avais mis sa tête dans le four sans dire a mon père qui s'est enfui qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Enfin bon, je n'aurais pas de famille a mon mariage. Monica la prit dans ses bras et murmura : -Oh,Pheebs ! -Mais non je rigole, tu as l'air si triste je ne peux pas faire durer la plaisanterie plus longtemps !Vous savez bien que les seules personnes qui comptent pour moi sont là ! -Tu es vraiment une très bonne actrice !-fit Joey admiratif avant d'ajouter- c'est pas tout mais je n'ai manger que deux fois aujourd'hui, ça vous tenterai pas d'aller manger un pt'it bout ? -Bonne idée mais rien qu'un p'tit bout alors car je suis déjà assez grosse comme ça ! -Eh bien, ça ne devrai pas te gêner , tu as vécu ainsi pendant seize longues années ! -Ross, commence a courir je te rattrape dès que j'ai accoucher et on aura une petite explication tous les deux.. Alors qu'elle se levait, elle dut se rassoire rapidement blanche comme la nouvelle teinture de Gunter et dit a son mari : -Chandler, je crois que.je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux ! Celui ci se leva, tourna trois fois autour de la table criant « oh,my god !!! » avant de s'évanouir. -Celui là alors, il ne s'évanoui jamais quand il faut ! soupira Phoebe  
  
Une demi heures plus tard nos six amis New-Yorkais débarquaient affolés au « Count County » réputé, selon Rachel, pour avoir un service remplis d'urgentistes plutôt craquants. -Bonjour, je suis le docteur Carter chef des urgences que puis-je pour vous ? -ça se voit pas ?hurla Monica -Ah je sais pas moi, je voulais juste me présenter en tant que chef, cela fait a peine une heure que le docteur Romanow m'a primé, mais demandez a ma femme, Abby Lockart, elle s'occuppe des accouchements. dit -il en montrant une jeune femme avec les cheveux assez gras du doigt . Alors que la bande s'approchait d'elle , Ross proposa d'emmener la petite Emma au bar d'en face pour l'éloigner de ce lieu trop ensanglanté pour un enfant. Il emmena la fillette dehors en tentant vainement de lui expliquer comment on faisait les bébés . Chez « Doc Maggou »,il commandèrent un chocolat chaud que la petite ne tarda pas a renverser sur le pantalon de son voisin de tabouret .C'était un jeune homme brun, ténébreux un peu mystérieux qui semblait venir de loin.Il intrigua tout de suite Emma : -Salut, moi c'est Emma et mon papa c'est Ross le monsieur qui est là.. Et toi, comment tu t'appelle ? -Max, je m'appelle max. -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Max ?Moi, c'est a cause de ma tatie qui est entrain d'accoucher. -C'est trop compliqué pour que je t'explique ma puce. dit Max en baissant les yeux. Alors que la petite fille, déçue se retournait pour écouter pour la 4999999 fois une histoire de dinosaures que son père chérissait tant, Max passa doucement sa main sur la tache de chocolat qui disparut comme par magie. C'est cet instant précis que choisit Liz Parker pour pénétrer dans le café les cheveux pleins de neige et le regard inquiet : -Max, vite, c'est Mickael. 


	2. 2° partie

Celui qui rencontrait tout le monde  
  
Partie 2  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!! Respire chaton,respire,tu te souviens il faut faire le petit chien..fouh fouh fouh.Tout va bien se passer,tout va bien se passer..hein ?Tout va bien se passer. Y'a que les hommes pour dire ça parcequ'ils n'y connaissent rien !Vous mettez tranquillement votre petite graine et après vous nous laissez tomber.. Chandler tout penaud tendit la main à sa femme : Mais non mon chatoOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Monica lui broyait les os.Lorsqu'elle le lacha enfin il se retourna vers la sage-femme et demanda : Vous n'auriez pas vu un petit bout de doigt trainer par là ? Tu vas pas te plaindre non ?Je t'ai à peine effleuré le doigt !Je suis entrain d'accoucher moi !-hurla Monica-Joey avait raison,t'es vraiment une chochotte ! Ne vous disputez pas maintenant on a vraiment pas le temps,trois femmes attendent pour accoucher.vos contractions se rapprochent,votre col est dillaté il est l'heure de se mettre au travail madame Bing alors poussez !  
  
Depuis plus d'un quart d'heure Monica essayait de mettre son enfant au  
monde mais des petites complications s'annonçaient malheureusement.  
Joey,Rachel et Phoebe se levèrent tous les trois en meme temps lorsqu'ils  
aperçurent Chandler venir vers eux. Comment ça se passe ?questionna Rachel en lui prenant la main Aouch ! A tes souhaits.lança Phoebe Merci Pheebs mais c'est pas ça,j'aimerai bien,vraiment,que vous arretiez tous de me broyer la main !Qu'est qu'elle vous a fait ?  
Sans prendre en compte sa remarque,Rachel répeta : Comment ça se passe ?  
Chandler baissa les yeux : En fait,il y a des petites complications,le bébé se présente par le siège et Monica va avoir une césarienne .Joey,tu ne voudrai pas aller chercher Ross,Monica voudrait le voir. Ok.  
Joey se dirigea vers la sortie tout en se demandant : « Mais,quel  
siège ? »  
  
Emma observait toujours le jeune homme qui l'intriguait un max ;-) .Il  
n'était plus seul, la jolie jeune femme aux long cheveux bruns l'avait  
rejoint.Ils chuchotaient en se regardant dans les yeux l'air inquiet. La  
petite fille tentait vainement de lire sur leurs lèvres et tendait  
l'oreille pour capter des bribes de la conversation :  
« Mickael.Maria.Jaloux.il est amoché.on ne peut pas Max.tu ne dois pas  
prendre tant de risques Liz. »  
Elle en était là lorsqu'elle vit Joey pénétrait en trombe dans le café  
l'?il hagard,il s'approcha de Ross : 1. Ross,le bébé se présente par sa chaise ! 2. Quoi ? 3. Oui oui je t'assure,ça m'a paru bizarre à moi aussi.Il se présente par  
sa chaise,son fauteuil enfin un truc dans le genre mais il faut que t'y  
aille.  
Ross soupira : 1. Est- ce que tu peux garder Emma un moment ? demanda t-il en partant sans  
laisser à Joey le temps de répondre.  
Celui ci-repera vite une jolie infirmière accoudée au bar. 1. Alors,ça roule ?  
Elle leva le regard attendant la suite qui ne se fit pas attandre bien  
longtemps : 1. Dites moi,vous assistez souvent à des accouchements ou le bébé se  
présente avec sa chaise ?  
Max se rapprocha de Liz et lui presse la main : 1. J'y vais. 2. Je viens avec toi ! 3. Pas question que tu aies encore des ennuies Liz,tu en a déjà eu assez  
par ma faute. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien : 1. Mais je ne regrette rien Max ,si tout était à refaire je recommencerai. Elle l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa tendrement dans un souffle elle murmura : 1. Laisse moi venir avec toi,tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi comme ça. 2. Je t'aime Liz. Ils se levèrent donc à leur tour et quittèrent le « Doc Magoo ».Emma profita du plan drague de Joey pour les suivre,elle enfila son petit manteau et fila derrière eux. Liz et Max se dirigeaient d'un pas rapide vers les urgences.Emma resta un instant interdite ;elle était impressionnée par tous ses clignotements, ces bruits,ces conversations entrecoupées.elle assimila toute cette agitation à une sorte de fourmilière. « Le docteur Carter est appelé en salle d'op.vite,un AVP arrive .Homme 34 ans,hyperventilé pupille réactives et dillatées.Nous l'avons ballonné.il faut arreter l 'émoragie.donnez lui une ampoule d'adrée.chargez les palettes à 300.dégagez. » Un infirmier bouscula Emma qui sortit brusquemment de sa torpeur et s'aperçut qu'elle avait perdu Max et Liz. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule,elle sursauta.. 1. Eh bien, qu'est ce que tu fais là toute seule ? Elle ne répondit pas. 1. Demande lui ou est sa mère Joey. Mais avant que Joey n'ai posé sa question Emma s'enfuit en courant,sans réflechir .Au loin elle entendit Joey crier : 1. Rattrappe la Dawson ! Emma courut plus vite encore et poussa une porte au hasard pour se cacher.Elle se pelotonna derrière une drole de machine et s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait retrouvé Max et Liz. Ravie,elle ne fit aucun bruit et retenait meme sa respiration pour les écouter. 


End file.
